SCP-4000
by Ultidragonlord
Summary: A new SCP has entered a site and cannot remember how he came to be, with the staff and other SCPs will he find how he came to be and why? I am still not quite sure about the Genre or rating but I will try to follow the current ones SO enjoy my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it. Also thank you SCP-3194 for willing to help with giving me some tips. (Being Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Item #:** SCP - 4000

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:**

SCP-4000 is to be contained in a large plastic room at least 5X5X5 meters. Tests can be done by anyone to this SCP as so far it almost does nothing.

 **Description:** SCP-4000 is a black-hole like entity that is 3m in diameter, D-3853 explained that he felt a little resistance when his hand passed through, after which SCP-4000 vibrated a bit. There is currently no proof that SCP-4000 can communicate but Dr [REDACTED] says it can't speak because it doesn't have a mouth, she isn't the brightest of the researchers but she still does her job. SCP 4000 has been seen with dust orbiting.

S.C.P-4000

Chapter 1

It has been a couple of days since I ended up here, a large white empty room made out of Plastic, I still don't trust them, all they do is stand there watching me, observing me, waiting for something to interest them, drinking their coffee with their feet up on the table, sometimes they amused me.

I hear them talking about different tests, they sent in a D-class to touch me, he was a bald man with a tattoo on the side of his face and had orange clothes, but all that happened was his hand went straight through me with a bit of resistance but that was the only test, it was funny how the D-class reacted when he saw me he might as well have had a neon sign on his head that said 'I'M SCARED'.

I decided to have some fun with the scientists and played a little trick on them, I focused my gravitational pull on the glass they were observing through as well as the cameras and speakers, they were ripped apart and started to orbit around me, the scientists were amazed as if they were little kids watching a magic show, they picked up their papers and quickly noted down what happened, after which I giggled at their reactions and in turn they continued to write down the new information until one said "Did it just giggle?" he had short black hair and pale white skin.

"That's impossible, it isn't capable of speech" the other said, she had long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail and a nice tan face.

"That's what we thought about SCP-049" he said with a slightly annoyed face.

"At least it was a humanoid"

"Well what about 682?"

That's when I decided to interrupt their argument and I said "Don't make assumptions Doctor." the female dropped everything and just stood there frozen to the spot, I waited for them to make a move it stayed like that for FAR too long until the male asked something I didn't expect.

"Is it alright if you get interviewed?"

 **Please be aware that this is my first Fanfiction and I am not too sure on how to write stuff like plot, characters, setting, etc. I will try to update as much as possible and SCP-3194 if you are reading this then please send some tips. If you would like to request a SCP whether it's your own or if it's one on the web-site then please feel free to do so as I would love contributions to the story.**

 **If you want check out my youtube channel it's the same (Ultidragonlord) and I will hopefully see you in the next chapter. Well not SEE but meet.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interview Gone Wrong

Chapter 2

Interview Gone Wrong

Audio Log #001

Subject: SCP-4000

Dr [REDACTED]: please have a seat.

SCP-4000: I can't sit

Dr [REDACTED]: Oh yea, sorry. I would like to ask you a few questions about you, would you be willing to answer?

SCP-4000: I will try to answer as many as I can, even I am a mystery to myself.

Dr [REDACTED]: So even you don't know about yourself? How interesting. What do you know?

SCP-4000: I can grab objects with gravity.

*SCP-4000 lifts the chair into the air and put it back down*

Dr [REDACTED]: How old are you?

SCP-4000: I was created through ways I do not even know about two days before you found me.

Dr [REDACTED]: How come you did not speak until now.

SCP-4000: I did not know how to and I did not trust you, you kind of weirded me out, so that's why I decided to rip the glass, the cameras, the speakers and the microphones. All for fun and games which I have now grown a liking to, like this.

*SCP-4000 breaks the glass and sends the shards around Dr [REDACTED] before dropping the glass on the floor. SCP-4000 laughs.*

SCP-4000: You should see the look on your face.

*SCP-4000 hovers over to Dr [REDACTED] and touches him*

SCP-4000:Tag, you're it.

*SCP-4000 hovers out of the room*

Audio log end.

I went through the facility with MTFs wanting to play with me I decided to let them play "DOCTOR IS IN!" I exclaimed the MTFs stopped and so did I and he said "Wait. We are playing tag? I thought you were escaping, we were firing at you and everything"

"No I wasn't escaping, I was playing, now we should run before he finds us and one of us is in" We continued to run through the halls before we got to a dead end "Oh no, quick, turn back!" but he was right behind us.

"Wait, I didn't know that they were playing with us. The more the merrier" He said with a smile.

"What in the name of all of the SCPs is going on here?" a man came walking around the corner and saw all of us gathered in the corner. "Dr. Smith. Shouldn't you be Interviewing SCP-4000?"

replied with "We're playing tag" he never stopped smiling.

"Well, in that case, can I pl- wait, I cannot believe I almost asked that. Get it back into its containment chamber ASAP. I don't want to see this mess again." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

The MTF just stood there until touched the man and said "TAG" the rest of us ran through the metal hallways of the facility with the man chasing us, he got a stun stick from his belt and hit me with it multiple times which caused shocks forcing my vision to go black.

I woke up in my containment chamber but it wasn't my containment chamber, it was a lot larger than before, the doors looked more bulkier and the walls were no longer plastic, there was a long catwalk that ended with a circle that had a control panel, the room I was in was a cylinder that lead to water at the bottom and a large light at the top they were steel in which I could see my own self for the first time in my life. I was an empty dark object with no face, not even eyes, yet I could still see, could still breath and could still talk, I still have mysteries to solve. A flash of terrified MTFs who were shooting at me while they were being shot at with small red spheres, incinerating anything that it touched, people, doors, walls, papers, signs, floors, food, anything. I tried moving but I was stuck for some reason. I looked for someone to ask what was happening and where I was. Walking down the cat-walk was Dr. Smith and Dr. Janeway. They were a lot smaller… or was I a lot bigger?

"Hello SCP-4000." He said into a microphone making his voice amplify. He got no reply from me. "Is this thing on?" He tapped the microphone.

"Yes Dr. Smith, it is on and working fine" I replied "What am I doing in here? Why can't I move?"

"Dr. Janeway and I have decided to change your containment chamber to this after your… unfortunate killing spree."

"My what?"

"Best not to say" I remembered the flashback with the fear in the MTFs as they were incinerated.

"You have grown since our last meeting, you grew 3 times which is rather interesting, we have now reclassified you as euclid and our containment procedures have changed, as you can see." It was at this moment that I knew… I screwed up.

 **Thank you for reading this next chapter and thank you MrMarioluigi1000 for being the first to favourite this story and thank you Ender the multiverse Detective for favouriting and following this story it means alot to me.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective: Very good: Thank you. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Mental Issues

Chapter 3

Mental Issues

 **Item #:** SCP-4000

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:**

SCP-4000 must be kept in a Steel Cylindrical building 1 km high, 30 metres in diameter at 15 cm thick with a 2 metre high door and a 50 cm thick blast door on the ceiling as the only ways in or out.

 **Description:** SCP-4000 is a black-hole like entity that is 10m in Diameter, it's personality seems almost childish. There is little resistance to the touch but if there is any offense against SCP-4000 it becomes enraged causing it to become SCP-4000-1 that produces projectiles that incinerates so far all known material. If it is blasted with an E.M.P it cannot move or shoot it's projectiles at a rage state. SCP-4000 can change the way people think to make them play games with it.

[INCIDENT SCP-4000-1

SCP-4000 went into a rage state after [REDACTED] used a stun stick on it. This caused SCP-4000-1 to target him first then everyone else who harmed it.]

I had no idea what was going on still, but I still wanted to play, "can we play again?" I asked "or we can play a different game other than tag like hide and seek or maybe we can play races?"

Dr. Janeway just chuckled at my request "I'm sorry but we cannot let you free" I was slightly surprised that I wasn't allowed to be… wait a minute, they said I couldn't be set free so that means that I… I was "But I want to play" wait… what? NO, I don't want to play. I was starting to get confused, am I in control of what I say or not, why would I say that, of course I am?

But are you sure?

I don't know, are YOU sure?

Why am I talking to myself?

What am I doing in here?

Who are you?

WHAT IS GOING ON INSIDE MY HEAD?! My mind was in total confusion, is something happening to me?

Is something happening to ME?

Who are you?

I am SCP-4000 who are YOU?

I'm SCP-4000, you're some other guy.

NO YOU'RE the random guy.

HEY stop arguing, maybe we're ALL SCP-4000, we still don't know about ourselves as much as the SCP Company does, maybe this is something new?

"HEY SCP-4000, answer us" Dr. Smith snapped me

US.

I mean us out of our little argument.

Thank you.

"What? Oh, sorry I was confused for a minute there.

WE.

"I mean, _we_ were confu- hey wait a minute I already told you that I'M the real one" "Do we HAVE to go over this AGAIN!?"

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Janeway was confused out of her mind at what WE were doing.

Thank you.

"Um, I appear to have -WE- sorry _we_ have multiple uses" "Great, now that we got that sorted can we play now?"

"Actually we were going to do a little experiment with you" Dr. Janeway replied to Playful me.

US.

I am NOT going to repeat myself it's ME there is no US OR WE THERE IS ONLY ME!

Fine Mr. Bossypants

I don't even wear pants.

Oh yea.

"Um what kind of experiment are we talking about?" _**WE**_ asked.

I said we that time.

FINALLY.

"Let's leave that part out for now." Dr. Smith replied to our question.

Well he isn't going to answer anyone else's question.

Can we just finish the chapter before we start bickering.

I agree with him.

Fine.

A ring of energy form around me- I mean us, before we were lifted towards a blast door as the ceiling, the blast door opened and we were greeted with tanks and MTF everywhere. The ring around us moved and we were pushed along with it.

"Joshua, I need you to see if we can get SCP-3194 to agree to interact with SCP-4000, for now we will get SCP-4000 to interact with 682." Asked to another researcher who was also checking out this experiment.

"And if she doesn't?" Joshua questioned.

Why did you do questioned and not asked?

Because if I just do 'Joshua asked' the readers would think that we were simple minded.

Oh.

"Improvise" Was all she said.

 **Well that's the end of that chapter, sorry if my chapters are short, it's because I have High School and it's nearing end of term so yea. Also SCP-3194, is it alright if I have your character chat with SCP-4000, it's kind of to say thanks for being by my side and encouraging me. THANK YOU.**

 **Replies:**

 **SCP-3194:** **Keep going! I love the almost childish personality you give SCP-4000. It makes him seem really innocent. Keep up the good work: Thank you, I am having trouble trying to display that personality but thanks for the compliment.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective: Very good: Thank you, I try, keep up your detective work. ; ).**

 **If you want, subscribe to my youtube channel and sorry for the little action that was in this chapter.**


	4. Discontinuation Announcement

Discontinuation announcement.

Hey guys. Sorry I've been inactive for a while but I have to say something. I'm discontinuing this story, but don't worry, I'm going to rewrite this story and give SCP-4000 a redesign, but there will be somethings that are similar to this one's.

The reason for the discontinuation is because it's become messy and it's getting hard to type, what I was originally going for was that whenever this SCP 'ate' someone he would absorb their personality and have split personalities. But that did not work out and it became too much.

I would also like to thank SCP-3194 for the inspiration and for letting me use her OC. If anyone would like to submit an OC for the rewrite then please do so.

I hope you enjoy your day, also if you would like to see what I was doing with the chapter that was supposed to be here then I will think about it if anyone wants to see it I will post it, although it's only half a chapter, or a quarter.

See ya next story. :)


End file.
